When the cameras stop rolling
by rizzlesobsession
Summary: Sort of spin off story of Jane and Maura together in Season 2. This is my first ever fanfiction so please review! gentle constructive criticism please :: Double update!
1. Chapter 1

"Jane!.. Jane! Is she alright?" Maura screamed as she ran towards Sgt. Major Casey Jones who was helping Jane from the car, the chaos from the explosion that happened seconds before hand evolving all around them.

"Abbey, Abbey, oh my god Maura" Jane was unable to believe that her fellow hero who she had waved goodbye to seconds before was gone. Casey allowed Maura to take over and hold Jane as he went to help in any way he could. Maura held Jane tightly as they both stood shocked at what had just happened. Knowing that if Jane was there she would want to help, Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh gave Maura strict orders to get Jane out of there while everyone else got all hands on deck to find bomb components at the crime scene.

Jane held her head in her hands as she entered her apartment "I can't believe she's gone",

"I know" Maura answered as she headed for Jane's drinks cupboard, although she knew Jane wasn't allowed alcohol while she was recovering she decided that after the events of tonight Jane deserved one to settle her nerves. Jane looked up with a puzzled look, "alcohol?" "It will settle your nerves" Jane took the glass and swallowed the whole glass full of Scotch that Maura had handed her, "Jeez I think that's long out of date Mau"

Maura sipped slowly "hmmm maybe a little but it's all you had, you know you should really keep a stock of some nice chardonnay's for times like these" Jane shot her one of her 'don't even go there' looks. Maura retrieved the bottle from the kitchen and refilled Jane's glass. The two women didn't know what to say to each other and ended up sitting on the sofa in front of a dark TV in silence, Jane's head resting on Maura's lap.

Over the past few months since the shooting this had become the norm for the two women to be nestled on the sofa together watching some pointless evening TV. Since the shooting Maura never wanted to leave Jane's side, since the moment she seen Jane pull that trigger that sent a bullet flying through her abdomen and into Bobby Marino she never wanted to go through the thought of losing her ever again.

Maura had been present at a great deal of witness interviews, hearing victims telling how when they seen their loved ones were shot, stabbed or beaten how everything went into slow motion, the world stopped, they lost the ability to feel pain or emotions, that they could literally feel their heart breaking in their chest, every time Maura listened, comforted and sympathised but not until that day, that day of the shooting at headquarters did Maura really understand what that felt like. As Jane hit the ground Maura was there, her hands on her stomach placing pressure on the wound, Korsak ran over immediately as there was a hustle of people making sure that medical attention was on its way but Maura heard nothing, she could hear everyone but she didn't know what they were saying she felt stuck in a bubble as she held Jane in her arms. "Don't you dare die on me Jane, stay with me!" Maura screamed these words louder as if the louder she screamed the more it would save Jane. Jane slowly closed her eyes while Maura held her screaming over and over again, as the paramedics took over Korsak and Frost held Maura back but the whole time she fought to escape their grasp, screaming through tears "I love you, don't you dare leave me, don't leave me!", Korsak and Frost must have held her with a great deal of force as a few days later Maura discovered bruises from where they held her but at the time Maura felt nothing but a numb feeling from her head to the tips of her toes, "_she can't leave me, she can't, I can't go on without her, she's my everything. She keeps me sane, she keeps me normal, I've never felt so accepted, so loved, so at ease. Whenever I am with her nothing else matters because I know if Jane is by my side it will all be ok. I love her, I love her!" _This kept running through her head the whole way to the hospital as she sat silent by Korsak in the back of a squad car. As Maura entered the ER she looked for Jane, for some sign of where she might be although Frost done all the formal enquiring while Maura stood back unable to speak, locked in the one spot watching and feeling everything move around her, watching the paramedics shouting as they tried to revive Jane from across the room, "she's crashing!, starting CPR!", Maura stood locked in place, watching her whole life dying in the middle of the ER. Frost turned to look at Maura who had now slowly started to walk towards them, "120 clear!...Charge to 200!... she's back let's get her to the OR" Sobbing hard Maura stood vacant in the middle of the floor, understanding exactly what people mean when they describe a slow motion experience, as if time has stopped, as if they could feel their heart breaking in their chest because at that moment Maura feel every inch of her heart ache with a pain she had never experienced before in her life, a mixture of love and loss.

As Jane felt herself slowly calm and begin to fall asleep in the silent room she was suddenly startled by something hitting her forehead, and again, Jane wiped it away and looked up, "are you crying?" Jane said to Maura as she adjusted herself to look Maura in the eye. Maura looked away without saying anything uncomfortable that Jane is seeing her so vulnerable, after a few moments of Jane remaining in the same position waiting for a response she finally turned to look Jane in the eye. "I thought I was going to lose you", "Tonight?" Jane replied a bit confused at why Maura was so upset. "No!" Maura standing up now and walking to the kitchen in a fidgeting manner, "The day you decided it would be a good idea to shoot yourself, that no one else could do the job properly that you had to do it yourself, you don't know what it was like watching you, thinking I was going to lose you forever!" Jane stood from the sofa not saying a word; Maura had kept all this to herself for months obviously the events which unfolded tonight had brought it all back to her. Jane reached the work surface where Maura's hand was resting, feeling the effects of the bottle of Scotch she and Maura had just shared she reached out and grabbed Maura's hand tightly "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone, to put anyone through any pain I just wanted to save Frankie".

"I know that Jane but it was me who sat cradling you as your blood started to cover the ground, it was me who stood in the middle of the ER watching then resuscitate you, it was me that.." Maura's emotions took over and she broke down in the middle of Jane's apartment, months of emotions and heartache pouring out, Jane held Maura tightly in her arms, holding her so that the pain would hurt a little less but Maura continued to sob and explain to Jane what she went through as she sat for 57 hours at her bedside willing her to open her eyes again. Jane placed a kiss upon the top of Maura's head while repeating how sorry she was, how she would never leave her and that she loved her with all her heart, she would never hurt her again.

Those words stood out like a bolt of lightning in the sky _"I love you with all my heart"_ is that what she really said? Maura pulled back from Jane to look her in the eye as Jane repeated how sorry she was but before Maura could ask anything about what the tall dark, badass cop had said to her Jane's lips had come down to meet Maura's.

Before Maura could analyse what was happening she was already pinned to the wall between the lounge and the kitchen in Jane's apartment, sharing a long passionate kiss with her best friend. The kiss deepened as Jane allowed Maura's tongue to enter, hands started to roam in a frantic state, as if they were running out of time, or making up for lost time. Maura felt a passion in her stomach that she had never felt before, even when she thought she was in love before nothing compared to this, there was a connection with this kiss, like the pieces of a puzzle had finally been pushed together, a feeling that made her stomach jump uncontrollably but not in an apprehensive way, in a way that if she didn't get more of Jane she was going to burst. When a knock of Jane's door startled the pair from their moment of passion Jane had moved onto Maura's neck kissing all the way down, they both stood there like two teenagers who had just been caught by their parents on the porch. Maura pulled her dress down which had been moved up to over her hips and Jane quickly done the buttons back up on her shirt which had been opened to allow Maura's hand more access, Jane quickly regained a normal breathing pace before opening the door and allowing Frankie to enter the apartment.

"Hey, oh hey Maura what are you doing here?" "I um…" Maura stumbled on the question forgetting her real reason for being over at Jane's in the middle of the night, "she helped me home and we had a nightcap thought it best for her to stay rather than drive" Jane stated, still feeling like she had just been caught by her parents. Frankie had come over to tell Jane how the case was going, sensing his presence was not exactly welcome in the apartment he made his excuses and left. Frankie was barely left the apartment when the two women breathed a sigh of relief, Jane broke the silence first "we really should head to bed", Maura agreed and they both headed for the bedroom without mentioning what had just happened prior to Frankie's interruption. Jane got ready for bed in her hot pants and tank top and Maura grabbed a pair of Jane's hot pants and red sox top and headed for the bathroom to remove her makeup, waiting in bed Jane couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and Maura and 'that' kiss, wow! Jane knew that Maura did something to her but she could never work out what it meant but now it seemed to all fit into place, it didn't feel awkward or strange or even new, it felt comfortable like they had been together for years, she felt like she had found her missing part that she never knew was lost. At that Maura walked into the dimly lit room, Jane's red sox top hugging her in all the right places and her beautiful glowing legs looking wonderful from the bottom of the top, Jane's face lit up with undeniable hunger to have those legs wrapped round her. As Maura climbed up and over the bed to her spot she caught Jane checking her out, as they made eye contact they both knew what each other was thinking without using any words, before Maura settled down in her space on the bed next to Jane she cheekily and undeniably checked out Jane's cleavage and gave her a wink. Jane grabbed the women who before tonight was her best friend and kissed her a long passionate kiss before switching out the light and holding the beautiful Doctor in her arms and falling asleep. But what does this mean for them now? They were best friends, then they kissed, where they still best friends or where they now something much more or had they ruined everything?


	2. Chapter 2

**This was completed quick and while I wasn't able to sleep so apologises for spelling mistakes etc. in advance.**

* * *

><p>Jane woke up with a smile on her face and Maura wrapped in her arms, she breathed in Maura's scent and couldn't help the smile that spread across her whole face as she felt Maura wriggle in her arms to face her. Maura had a matching smile and the two women spent a few moments gazing into each other eyes before entering into a passionate kiss, Jane was the first to speak "so, last night?" she said with her cheekiest smile and her sexy eyes. Maura always knew that Jane had had a previous relationship with a female colleague but when Hoyt had first attacked Jane and taken them both hostage the relationship fell apart. She always vowed never to mix friendship with a relationship again so Maura was still unsure of how Jane would feel about this or if she would want to continue it. "Last night was… new", Maura said trying to keep her answer safe just encase things did not go the way Maura had wanted them too. "New? Good new?" Jane replied, by now Maura knew Jane was happy for things to continue and for them to engage in some sort of relationship stronger than they already had as Jane's hands had crept under her red sox top and rested just under the waistband of Maura's hot pants, Maura leaned up and kissed Jane, deepening the kiss as she stretched her leg over Jane's and climbed on top of her, "Fantastic new, amazing new.." Maura was cut off with a kiss as she remained straddling Jane. Jane's hands moving away from the waistband and up instead the red sox top narrowly missing Maura's breast and round her back, Jane pulled away but left her hands inside the top to stroke Maura's back "you know I said I'd never get into a relationship with a friend after Olivia" Maura's heart sank and she felt like she had been kicked in her stomach, <em>"apprehension, uncertainty of the future" <em>Maura thought. Jane continued "But this feels right, I want all of you, I never thought I could love another women again, I thought Olivia was, I don't know, but I know when we are together you make me feel complete. I want to do this if you do?" "Jane you make me feel the same" Not wanting to give too much away too early in the relationship Maura sealed the deal with a passionate kiss. Soon after Jane and Maura had switched roles and Jane now straddled Maura, the red sox top which she was wearing now lay on the floor and Jane was starting to place delicate kisses down Maura's neck as she massaged one of her breasts, Maura started to let out faint moans of pleasure when Jane pulled back. "What? Why have you stopped?" Maura was confused had she done something wrong? "We're going to do this right" Jane said getting of Maura and off the bed, "I'm going to take you for dinner, wine you and dine you then try to get you naked at the end of the night"

"You want to date me? But we've been to lots of restaurants before" Maura was confused and frustrated

Jane sat back down on the edge of the bed next to a still topless Maura "Yes but I haven't 'taken' you there as a date, held your hand across the table, held hands as we left the restaurant, kissed you at your front door. I want to do all the with all the sexual tensions and anticipation" Maura was won over

"How about tonight, le bout trouck?" Maura was impressed that she had remember how much she had enjoyed the 5 star French restaurant they had dined at a few months back. "Tonight, ok, but you better not tease me tonight detective or you'll be in a lot of trouble" Maura said with a flirtatious look on her face as she got out of bed and headed for the shower, Jane watched her new lover walk away in nothing but black hot pants, she had to make tonight amazing but hadn't left herself much time. Maura left Jane's to head home and get changed before she went to work as she left she placed a kiss on Jane's lips, this kept Jane running on a high for hours and decided to get dressed and head into work, after all they needed all the help they could get to solve Abbey's murder.

"Wow Detective Rizzoli" everything seemed different as Jane walked into the Boston PD headquarters and even Officer Reynolds was a new face, although she never thought getting into her place of work would hold a new challenge. "What are you doing here?" Maura's voice came from behind Jane, "You've not been cleared for active duty yet Jane". After much deliberation back and forward with Jane, Maura decided for everyone's safety to allow Jane to come down to the morgue with her but with the warning that under no circumstances was she to go upstairs although Jane new she would get round her before the day was out.

As they stood in the morgue, Jane anxiously played with her hair in her fingers while checking Maura out in her white lab coat, All she could imagine was Maura in her lab coat and heels, nothing else "That's a sign of sexual frustration" Maura teased as she walked towards Jane "hmm no its not, does it look different in here?" Jane new the events from this morning were still annoying Maura but wanted to prove that waiting and doing it properly was the best way. "That is correct, wait till you see my office" Maura replied with an excited tone, Jane mocked as Maura wrapped her arms around her waist, as Maura pulled Jane in closer her assistants arrived in the morgue with the body of Abbey Sherman, unable to be present when Maura done this specific autopsy Jane decided to retreat to the newly decorated chief medical examiner's office.

The amount of furniture had increased in the office and Maura had now exhibited memorabilia, from her trips around the world, on the walls. Jane sat down on one of the new addictions "How uncomfortable is this? Do taxpayers pay for this?" Maura walked round the desk to answer Jane's question "No!" Seeing the worry in Jane's eye as her pain hadn't made much improvement in the last few weeks, Maura sat on the edge of the table between Jane's legs "What can I do for you?" she said as she stroked Jane's thigh, knowing that she was teasing her, Jane lingered in Maura's gaze long enough to make her believe that she was giving in to her and might engage in some sexual activity right there in her office before she said "let me go upstairs"

"Hmm well you won't be able to do much anyway without your badge or your gun, and we do have dinner arrangements tonight so you can't stay late even if you wanted to" Maura stated the facts as she slipped over Jane's legs and onto her lap, their faces less than an inch apart, although they had just recently discovered their feelings for each other Maura wasn't able to keep her hands off Jane, she wanted her all the time just sitting in the same room and not kissing Jane was killing her. Maura laced her fingers through Jane's "repeat after me, I will not do any form of work, not even think about work", Jane obliged and repeated after Maura. "The only thing I will think about it fucking my girlfriend tonight", "MAURA!" Jane was shocked; she'd never heard Maura speak like that before "Girlfriend?" Jane was curious, did she mean that to come out. "Too soon?" Maura enquired with her cute uncertain look as she removed herself from Jane's lap. "Not too soon, dinners at 7, will meet you here at six OK?" Jane said as she prepared to head up stairs leaning over Maura's desk to where she now sat to place a kiss on her lips "girlfriend" and with a quick wink she left the morgue.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane arrived at Maura's at 6 to pick her up for their date at le bout trouck, Jane parked her car in the drive and walked up the path to her front door, she would usually walk straight in but decided to keep it traditional and knock first. Maura opened the door and somehow looked more stunning than ever, she was wearing a light grey high waisted pencil skirt and a cream cowl neck top showing just enough cleavage, although the dinner date had only been arranged this morning Jane was sure that this was a new outfit that Maura was wearing, she really didn't know where Maura found the time to go shopping today. "You look… gorgeous" no words seemed good enough to describe how hot Maura was looking tonight. "and you don't look at all bad yourself detective" Maura said in her cheeky flirtatious voice which she had always used but it was only now that Jane really recognised it as flirting, before she just thought it was Maura's 'cheeky' voice, used when she wanted something to go her way, Jane grabbed a beer from the fridge and waited in the lounge for Maura to finish getting ready. Jane had picked out a dark grey dress for this evening which came down to just above her knee with matching jacket, her tanned legs looking even longer in her black court shoes, she sat on the sofa drinking her beer feeling a sense of happiness and belonging as she waited on her girlfriend to finish getting ready.

"I booked the table for 7 so we'll have time to grab some drinks while we wait to be seated" Jane informed Maura as she walked across the road to the restaurant. She wasn't sure how to play this but knew she wanted to show Maura off as hers tonight, as they walked along the side walk at a regulated pace Jane curved her arm round Maura's so that they touched as they walked allowing Maura the opportunity to take Jane's hand. Unsure of how she was going to react to their first display of public affection Jane was experiencing the butterflies in her stomach again but as they reached the door of the restaurant Maura slid her hand into Jane's as the door was opened for them to enter. Jane stood in the restaurant talking to the Maître d basking in her new found confidence as her magnificently attractive girlfriend stood next to her holding her hand. Although Maura was extremely knowledgeable of five star restaurants and always seemed to know someone somewhere who was a chef or a Maître d or the owner and was able to pull a string or two, she much preferred someone else to take the lead and tonight this is what Jane was intending on doing.

They enjoyed their meal and were finishing the last of their wines, "you know that couple has been starring at us all evening" Maura said as she clutched Jane's hand within hers. "Do you want me to go over and arrest them for something? I'm sure I'll find something on them, he looks like I could get him for tax fraud or at least that dodgy suit" Jane was feeling a little hurt that Maura might be bothered about this kind of attention but tried not to show it. Although Olivia and Jane had only dated briefly and very rarely went out when dating she knew that two beautiful women sitting in a restaurant holding hands was not always a welcomed site to some people but she was able to ignore it, Maura laughed "No Jane, tonight you are well and truly off duty, I just thought if they wanted to look at us so much maybe we should give them something to look at" Maura hadn't finished her sentence when Jane felt Maura's now shoeless foot sliding up and down the back of her leg. Jane leaned forward narrowing her eyes and giving Maura her sultry look "Well, well Dr Isles I think that is definitely something for them to look at, I'll get the check" Jane gestured to the waiter for the check as Maura slide her foot up the inside of Jane's leg and was slowly reaching her inner thigh "Maura!" Jane said through gritted teeth as she could see the waiter heading over to the table with the check. As the waiter stood at the table waiting on Jane's card payment to go through he was unaware of the pressure Jane was under to keep calm and stay focused, Maura had Jane hostage sitting with her foot fully up Jane's dress and resting between her thighs, one flick of Maura's toe would be undeniable as it would run up Jane's now wet centre. Maura sat with her eyes fixed on Jane knowing the hold she had over her, finally the transaction was complete and the young waiter left, Jane breathed a sigh of relief and as Maura took her opportunity to pounce and run her toe up Jane's wet centre and was surprised to find Jane was missing underwear. "Jane, you're not wearing any underwear!" Maura said intrigued and aroused that her girlfriend had left her such easy access. "Yeah I had a VPL" Jane replied in her defence, "Visual panty line" Maura explained out loud. "Are you ready to get out of here? I thought we could head back to my apartment tonight" Jane had already planned a surprise back at her place for after dinner.

The taxi back to Jane's apartment was a mixture of sexual tension and impatience, Maura was impatient to get to Jane's apartment and rip her clothes off and relieve the sexual tension that had been building between them for months, Jane was impatient to show Maura her little romantic surprise she had prepared. As soon as they stepped out of the taxi Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her through the front door and up the staircase to the front door of her apartment, as Jane fumbled for her keys Maura took the opportunity to slightly push Jane against the door as their lips finally met, tongues soon roamed freely and Jane forgot where she was as Maura ran her hands down the length of Jane's torso and up her inner thigh. Maura teased her as she moved onto kissing her girlfriends perfect neck, revealing her sensitive spots while her fingers slightly grazed Jane's inner thighs and lingering dangerously close to her even wetter centre, Jane's need and desire for her girlfriend expressed as she wrapped her leg up and around Maura's back to give her more access. Just as Maura moved her hand to give her girlfriend everything that she had teased her with tonight they were startled by a door opening, "Shit" Jane let out in her extra husky voice filled with sex and passion, "Hi, Paul you ok?" trying to sound completely normal and as if Paul hadn't almost witnessed an extremely intimated moment between her and what he still thought was Jane Rizzoli's friend. As Jane returned to finding her keys while making small talk with her upstairs neighbour, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and whispered in her ear "I am so wet", Jane felt Maura's words enlighten every last nerve which wasn't already on high alert.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Jane" Maura breathed as she walked into Jane's room which she had decorated with candles "I told you I can be romantic, Just needed the right person" Jane explained as she walked backwards leading Maura to the bed. Jane sat on the bed and stood Maura between her legs and lifted her top off to reveal a gorgeous cream bra edged with pink satin, her breasts touching ever so slightly giving her a perfect cleavage. Jane sat up and ran her tongue between her breasts as she reached round to the back of her skirt to unzip it and let it fall to the floor and making her way up to meet Maura's lips and lean back to allow the almost naked Maura to straddle Jane as their tongues franticly roamed each other's mouths and let Jane's hands find a resting place on Maura's beautiful curvy ass filling Jane's hands perfectly as they kissed.

Feeling out of control Jane decided that although Maura had held her at her mercy all evening it was time to show her who was boss and rolled her over to now be pinning Maura underneath her. Maura ran her hands up Jane's exposed legs till she reached the hem of Jane's dress pulling it up and over her head leaving Jane wearing nothing but her black bra. Maura was surprised to find that Jane had ditched the sports bra tonight for a black lace and satin one but decided it needed removed anyway, she reached up Jane's back and with her right hand using her thumb and index finger undid the clasp of Jane's bra to reveal Jane's breasts.

Now that Maura had got Jane fully naked Jane set to work or removing the last of what was covering Maura, as she placed light kisses on Maura's neck occasionally running her teeth across her sensitive spots she gently wrapped her hand round her lovers back and unclipped her bra throwing it to the floor to reveal her perfect erect nipples. Jane took Maura's nipple in her mouth while she massaged her other breast, biting, sucking and running circles with her tongue around Maura's nipple. Jane let her hands run over her body until she reached Maura's cream and pink thong, she pulled herself away from Maura's breasts to be able to remove the last remaining piece of clothing and Jane run her hands up the outside of Maura's legs until she reached her knees when she ran her hands across to her inner leg and pulled Maura's legs wide apart. Maura lay on the bed legs spread wide apart, her wet centre fully exposed, she felt a tingle run through her body as she felt Jane's hair touching the inside of her upper thigh as her lover's mouth got closer to her wet folds.

After the foreplay which started this morning in bed Jane knew that it wouldn't take her long to make Maura scream her name, she ran her hand up her inner thigh as she plunged her tongue into her wet centre licking all the way up before focusing on her clit. As she felt her orgasm build Jane started to run two fingers through Maura's folds "Jane, do it" Maura almost begged the words, Jane made her wait just a little longer before sliding her two fingers deep into Maura. The action was welcomed with a moan and Jane set up a steady pace of plunging her fingers in and out of her girlfriend while still taking her clit into her mouth, Jane could feel Maura tightening around her fingers as she increased her pace and sucked slightly on Maura's clit, "You ready?" Jane teased Maura, "Jane, JANE!...oh! Jane" Maura screamed her girlfriend's name as she locked Jane's head between her legs as she sucked on Maura's clit gently running her teeth over it to send Maura over the edge. They lay in the same position until Maura had stopped twitching, Jane made her way up Maura's body with a smirk on her face "was that ok for you?" Maura pulled Jane towards her "That was the most mind blowing orgasm I have ever experienced Jane" then Maura Pulled Jane in for a kiss as she wrapped her satisfied, naked body around her girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun shone in through the window Jane started to stirred, as she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend starring into her eyes, "Morning sexy" Maura said in her flirty voice before she placed a kiss on Jane's lips "Morning, have you been awake long?" Jane's voice even more husky and sexy "not long but I'm feeling very guilty", "why?" Jane was concerned but Maura's next move made it all clear. "Well last night we fell asleep before I could thank you properly for giving me the best orgasm I have ever experienced" Maura started to place kisses all over Jane, stopping at her breasts to take each nipple in her mouth until they were hard before moving her way down her body, "hmmm, I'm liking the sound of this thank you" Jane said as she spread her legs to allow Maura to find a spot between them as her mouth moved closer to her increasingly wet centre. Jane could feel herself pulse with each inch she took as she disappeared under the covers until the shape of Maura's head reached her intended location under the covers, Maura run kisses up the inside of Jane's thighs as she teased Jane with every move she made until she run a finger up Jane's folds before following it with her tongue "mmmmm…" and a thrust of Jane's hips was all the response Maura needed and took this as a good sign that she was enjoying it. Maura set to work with her tongue, thrusting it against Jane's clit as she entered Jane with one finger then two. "Maura, faster", Maura began to increase her speed when she heard another voice enter the room and stopped suddenly when Jane removed her hands from the top of Maura's head and slightly wriggled away. The talking came to an abrupt stop and she heard Jane speak after a few seconds of silence, "Mom!... for once could you please knock!" Jane didn't know what else to say when she seen her Mom enter her room while her lover lay under the sheets with her fingers still inside her.

Maura froze until she heard Angela leave the room slamming the door behind her, "Fuck! Fuck!" Maura removed her fingers from her lover and climbed up her lean frame to exit from under the sheets and meet her shocked brunette. "Do you think she knew it was me?" Maura was just as shocked as Jane, she didn't want Angela, who she held a great deal of respect for, to find them in such an intimate situation.

Although they had only recently got together they had already briefly discussed telling the head of the Rizzoli household that they were now in a relationship, as Angela is such a strong catholic Jane had never confided in her when she dated Olivia but the way Jane felt about Maura she knew she could never hold that back from her mother and wanted to tell her as soon as the time was right. The two women lay frozen, wondering how they would be able to go and discuss this with Angela when they heard Jane's front door close loudly, Jane got up and looked outside "She must be nipping to the shop because she's left her car", "Ok I better get out of here at once" Maura said as she started to pick up her clothes from around the room and get dressed before Angela returned, Maura gave Jane a quick but passionate kiss before she opened the bedroom door again, shoes in hand and looked straight into Jane's eyes only inches apart, "Last night was the best night of my life", "Mine too, I'll see you at work" another passionate kiss and Maura was gone leaving Jane to face her mother and work out just how much she had discovered.

"Too sick to do the dishes but not too sick to have intercourse" Angela barked at Jane on her return to her apartment. In the time that Angela was gone Maura had managed to sneak out and Jane got changed for work and prepared herself for her mother's reprimand. Although Jane had moved out many years ago she still felt like she had to answer her mother's questions to what she had witnessed but what Jane really had to work out was just how much she had witnessed and did she know who the person in question was?

"Intercourse? Ma come on, we didn't sleep together, ok yes we, why am I having this conversation?" Jane had thought If Angela had realised that the silhouette of the person under the covers, leading her to the best orgasm of her life had been a women she would have brought it up by now, so maybe it was best just to play the fool for a while.

"I gave you that key for emergency's only!" Still playing the fool hoping that her mother hadn't witnessed as much as she thought she had thought, this seemed to work as the conversation then turned to the impending Rizzoli crisis of Frank and Angela's divorce.

The Rizzoli's had always argued, barked and shouted over each other but Jane just always seen it as there 'thing' the Rizzoli's own way off affection, she never thought that it would ever come to this especially having to sell the family home. Although she couldn't bare the thought, Jane knew that selling the home that she raised her family in would be killing her mother inside so she done what she felt she needed to do, "you can stay here, you can stay as long as you like, you can have my bedroom" knowing how living so close with her mother again would drive her insane she knew she had to and that her mother would be delighted with the idea of being able to watch over her "That's very nice of you, thank you" Angela said leaning over the work top, the hurt of her own situation showing in her eyes "But um, Dr Isles offered me her guest house" her eyes now lighting up at the idea of her moving to such luxury. Jane sat in shock "What?" when had her mother had a chance to speak to Maura, had she met her on the stairs or in the street had she known all this time that it was Maura beneath the slim sheet off cotton?

"I'm a good guest!" Angela through back at Jane

"No, I never said you weren't, when did you speak to Mau.. Dr Isles?" Trying to calm her voice, not allowing her signs of panic to show and giving everything away

"I seen her yesterday at the station, I was there for an interview for the job in the coffee shop"


	6. Chapter 6

**Written and uploaded really quickly so there maybe a few mistakes, hope you enjoy. Reviews = chapters!**

"Are you a masochist?" Jane had stopped off at Maura's before work to confront her about her new guest. "You bought this house for your mother to visit not mine!" Jane knew that with a key to her apartment and living at Maura's they would never have anytime alone together.

"Increased blood flow, rush of endorphins, you feel less pain today don't you?" Maura said seductively placing Jane's coffee in front of her on the work top.

"What are you talking about?" Jane was confused at Maura's response to her challenge regarding her mother's new living arrangements. Their relationship seemed to fit into place so easily, the only difference now was that they were actually making love and admitting their feelings for each other.

"It's because we had sex" Maura replied with her cheeky grin on her face, Jane knew that Maura was trying to prove that she had been correct all along and that them having sex had aided her gunshot wounds, Jane loved Maura but admitting that she was right was not something she was willing to give into lightly.

"It's not because we had sex.." But one glimpse of those dazzling hazel green eyes and the way her lovers body moved back to the espresso machine, the light fabric of her dress clinging to her body in all the right places, she was ready to surrender "ok it's because we had sex but feel free to chat about it with my mother at your slumber parties!" trying to bring the conversation back to the problem that Jane was confronting her about, trying not to feel too defeated.

"She's your family Jane, I suppose my family too now, I want to do this for her" Jane wasn't really sure that Maura fully understood what she had let herself into, getting involved with a Rizzoli, but Jane wasn't ready to let her in on the secret just yet and watch the women she was falling more in love with, run for the hills.

"I feel guilty" Jane, truly did feel guilty, she knew what living with her mother meant and although she was moving into the guest house she knew from 30 years' experience that her mother would interfere in Maura's life, their life.

"Catholic guilt, did you know that a university of Parma showed that devout Catholics showed greater signs of OCD"

"Well I hated confession"

"Did you have a lot to confess too?" Maura knew where she was taking this double meaning conversation and couldn't help but get slightly turned on at the thought of being Jane's naughty confession.

"I made stuff up, because if you confess to sins you're not sorry for, then that's a sin" Jane could feel where Maura was heading with this and was enjoying where it was going. If Maura was Jane's sin she was definitely not sorry for sinning. The two lovers stood in the same position at either side of the island in Maura's kitchen staring into each other's eyes, feeling like their souls well entwining more and more with every second they stood there. Jane felt like Maura was wrapped around her even though they stood at least two feet apart, she could feel her breathe being taken away by her girlfriend starring deep into her eyes, touching her soul. Neither one wanted to be the first to speak but they were already running late for work and Jane felt if she didn't do something the gorgeous women standing in front of her was going to make her heart beat straight out of her chest, "Right we should get to work, are you ready?"

"yes I'll just grab my bag" Jane shouted out to Maura as she headed to grab her bag "I'll be waiting in the car for you".

Jane sat waiting in the car, what takes her so long to 'grab' her bag. As she sat in the morning sunlight Jane couldn't believe how happy she felt, everything seemed so perfect, she felt like everything fitted and her life seemed now somewhat in order, she couldn't believe that her and Maura had taken so long to take their friendship to the next level. She was startled from her thoughts with the car door opening and a tanned leg wearing a beautiful beige peep toe slid in, one glimpse of Maura and Jane's stomach jumped, Maura did something to Jane she had never felt before but she liked every feeling that the M.E gave her and more.

Just as Jane's car started to head down Maura's drive Jane's phone rang,

"Rizzoli"

"Hey, It's Frost"

"Hey Frost what's happening?"

"There is a Casy Jones here for you, said it's about the Abby Sherman case"

"Yeah I was expecting him to stop by, he has a stake in it Frost can you fill him in I've just left Maura's, We should be there soon"

Jane was just about to hang up when Frost started to speak again.

"Did you stay there all night Rizzoli? It will be wedding rings next for you two"

Jane and Maura still hadn't told anyone about their relationship and with Angela starting at the precinct they had to make sure that she knew before she overheard gossip, However Frost had made these jokes since Maura had started at Boston PD so she was able to give him her usual answer to this type of jokes.

"Shut it Frost or I'll pick Korsack as best man!"

When Jane hung up she looked to Maura who had overheard Frost's joke on the phone, "I think we need to discuss this Jane" The thought of this conversation had made Jane feel extremely nervous, she didn't want to keep Maura a secret, in fact she wanted to shout it from the roof tops but she wasn't sure how Maura was going to feel about telling people. "Ignore Frost Maura you know what he's like, he's been making those jokes since the first time I met you" Jane placed a reassuring hand on Maura's knee. "He has? but why did he think that? I'm not even gay" Maura's words shot through Jane with the same pain as the bullet through her stomach 3 months ago, she never expected Maura to drench herself in all things gay and head for her nearest LGBT meeting but full on denial was not what she was expecting either. Jane couldn't stop her hurt from showing and couldn't stop her mouth from letting her hurt spill out and poison the air in the car "well you're not straight either are you?" Jane never classed herself as gay but was never in denial or doubted who she was. "Well I'm not gay Jane, I think it was extremely rude of Frost to discuss me in such a way" Jane could hear the anger in Maura's words, each one hurting a little more, was she ashamed of them? Was her talk of telling Angela about their relationship just pillow talk or afterglow? "I don't want anyone to know yet Jane" In just 10 minutes Jane found herself going from a high speed relationship to a secret love affair. Too scared to damage anything more by forcing Maura for answers, Jane drove the rest of the journey in silence her brain in overdrive of where she and Maura were actually heading.

They stood in the elevator side by side, Jane still unable to find the words to fill the silence but just as the elevator doors open to allow Maura to leave, the M.E ran her hand through Jane's briefly intertwining their fingers before she looked back "It will be soon Jane" The elevator doors closed leaving the detective with her thoughts. Maura's last words now left Jane feeling guilty, was she rushing her? It wasn't unreasonable for her to want sometime, as the elevator doors opened again at the bullpen, she decided that she would respect Maura's wishes and just be content with letting everyone guess who put the smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jane" I strong masculine voice came from over her shoulder, Jane spun around to find Casey with Frost. "I've just been getting him up to speed on the case but I thought that you would take him to catch up with Dr Isles" Casey stood looking strong and proud in his army uniform "Hey, hey how are you?" Jane got up from her seat to give him a hug, the night of the incident Jane had met Casey for the first time since high school where they had had a brief fling, that night she felt a connection with him and hoped that something would relight between them before he left for Afghanistan again but since Maura had confessed her feelings she hadn't thought about it since. "I'll walk you down to the morgue and see if Maura has anything to update" They stepped into the elevator, the solider towered over her as he leaned into her edging her closer to the wall of the elevator "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" Casey's lips inches away from Jane's as she stood frozen, just as Casey was about to make his final move onto Jane's lips she moved out the way leaving him to find the space where Jane stood empty. How on earth was Jane going to explain this, "Look Casey I'm sorry I should have said to you, I'm actually with someone" Jane said running her hands nervously through her hair, satisfied that this was enough, she wouldn't have to explain who she was with keeping to Maura's wishes. Just at that the elevator doors opened _"saved by the bell" _Jane thought as they walked along the corridor and into the crime lab where Maura was. She looked as breathe taking as ever, she spun around and it felt like everything had gone into slow motion for Jane, almost as if she could feel the breaks being put on the world, all she could focus on was Maura why had she never felt this intense before, just the sight of her smile made her stomach lurch.

"Maura, nice to see you again" Casey said reaching out a hand for Maura "And you too Sgt. Jones" Maura gave Jane a look that only they knew what it meant, a private connection made in the room full of Maura's lab techs and Casey. They spent all morning looking through Abbey's medical records and analysing the bullet that had suspiciously been left in when it had no need to serve a daily reminder of her shooting. Jane couldn't keep her eyes off Maura everything she said seemed to be directed straight at the M.E. The lab techs left for lunch promptly at 1pm and Jane decided to head upstairs to grab something for the three of them and check on how Angela's first day was going. Jane would never have done this unprompted; Maura had remembered Angela's nerves about starting her new job and had told Jane to go and check on her, Maura knew that placing her hand on Jane's arm while telling her to do something would get her the result she wanted.

Maura and Casey were left in the lab alone, "So Dr I hear Jane is seeing someone now, is it serious?" Maura was shocked, she never thought about Casey being a threat to her and Jane's relationship but here it was suddenly hitting her straight in the chest. Jane and Maura had spoken that night at the awards ceremony about Casey being back in town and their previous encounter, Jane had spoken fondly of him and seemed disappointed that they never ended what they had started many years ago. Maura couldn't believe that she had never considered Casey and that Jane might not be as exclusive with Maura as she thought "Well, um yes I know she is with someone" Maura wished at this moment she could lie but she couldn't and she was torn between the truth that she wasn't sure she was ready for everyone to know yet and the want to warn Casey off her Jane. "well do you think it's serious, because you know she seemed pretty up for it the other night, I tried in the elevator there and I was sure she wanted to" Casey was now standing next to Maura with his back against the work top, Maura could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her blood pumping faster around her body listening to him speaking like that about Jane, and the elevator? What happened in the elevator did something happen between them? Maura felt like she was going to be sick, she could feel it lingering in her throat, she wished she could click her fingers and make Casey disappear "excuse me one moment, I have an acute case of malaise" Casey looked at Maura with a strange look "Feeling unwell" Maura explained herself before you left the lab and headed for the bath room. She closed the stall door and leaned against the wall, her head was spinning, what was going on? Within one week she had gone from being best friends, to lovers, to secret lovers, and now this, where was she with Jane? She was falling so much in love with her she was all she could think about, all that she craved, she needed her, but was the feeling mutual.

"Hey Ma, how's the job going?" She said as she entered the precinct coffee shop, "Aw Janie, you come to see how I'm doing, what a perfect daughter" Jane was mortified as her mother had come to the other side of the counter to hug her as some police officers watched on. "Actually Ma, I've come for these too" Jane said as she held up some sandwiches. "I see Charles Jones is here today" Angela said her face giving away the plan she was thinking in her head "you know Janie he would be perfect for you, Strong man to look after you", "MA! I don't need a 'strong man' to look after me I'm fine" Jane almost yelled back at her mother, she didn't need a strong man, she had a strong women who was everything she needed and much more. Her mother was always wanting to fix her up with someone, before Maura, Jane had brushed it off but now she felt like her mother even suggesting such a thing was some sort of betrayal against Maura. Jane abruptly left with the sandwiches in hand and headed back to the basement with the thought of Maura placing a smile on her face, but as she walked into the lab she only found Casey leaning against the lab beach looking at the floor "Hey, hope cheese is ok for you" she said without even looking at him, instead looking all around the room "Where's Maura?"

"She had to leave rather quickly with an acute case of Malaise or something" Jane smiled at the weird quirks of her girlfriend, "She's feeling unwell" Jane was still smiling at the thought of the little things that Maura does that sometimes drives Jane crazy but make her love her so much more for when Casey started to talk again breaking Jane out of her bubble of love she was currently floating in "Sorry Casey I got to go check on Maura"

"Maura!" Jane could hear her crying in the stall but the door was closed "are you ok?" Maura opened the door and stepped out, her eyes red from crying but her waterproof makeup working at its full potential. "What's wrong sweetie?" Jane said feeling the pain the Maura looked like she was in "My blood started pumping faster and my muscles started to tense causing me to feel a little sick" Maura couldn't look Jane in the eyes but she was forced to when Jane held her shoulders and leaned down to force eye contact with her. "What's really wrong?" Jane now raising an eyebrow convinced there was something more, but Maura stood their stubborn until… "Jane what happen in the elevator with Casey" Jane stepped back and ran her fingers through her hair, "Nothing Maura he tried to kiss me but I stepped away, I didn't kiss him" Jane seemed nervous and caught off guard by the question "Did you want to?" Maura didn't want to know the truth but the words came out before she could stop herself. Jane stood there frozen, she wasn't sure of the answer herself "I, …I was caught off guard", Maura turned her face away as Jane walked across to her "I want you Maura, I was confused this morning you saying you didn't want to tell anyone and that you weren't gay, I wasn't sure what you wanted?"

"So you thought you would jump at the first person who forced themselves on to you" Her voice was full of hurt and Jane could hear her starting to cry again as she turned her back to her, "I never kissed him Maura, I didn't want to either!" Jane stood there scared to get too close, feeling like they were back at the start again, why did Casey tell Maura about the elevator. Maura turned around "Jane, I am so scared that I am going to lose you and we have only just got together, when he spoke about you like that I could barely breathe, I've never wanted someone so much in my life. This morning I was just scared, this is all new but I want to keep our relationship just for us at the moment instead of complicating things by telling people, what if it doesn't work out and everyone knew and we will have lost everything" Jane reached out and grabbed Maura tight just as she started to hyperventilate from the anxiousness she was feeling. "It will work out, I want you and no one else, I'm so sorry" Jane promised as she held Maura tight as she cried into her shoulder.

Jane had gone down to the morgue for no other reason than to see Maura, she craved the sight, the smell and the sound of her girlfriend all the time. "Hey" Jane said striding into Maura's office, looking to see if anyone was around before she leaned across the desk and planted a kiss on Maura's lips. Jane was surprised every time she kissed Maura of how soft her lips where and craved the way her stomach jumped with the contact "you found anything else?" Maura got up from her chair and rounded the desk to meet Jane as she shook her head in response "Nothing, sorry, I was just about to come up and see if you had found anything further on Foreman". They walked together towards the elevator discussing the case as they waited on its arrival.

The doors closed and the elevator began to ascend from the morgue when Maura reached out and grabbed the emergency stop button, "Jeez.." but just as Jane began to let out her rage at the assumed power cut for the elevator stopping she notices Maura's hand on the emergency pull. Maura leans against the wall of the elevator, "you are in the bad books detective" Maura's voice full of want and desire, Jane turns to face Maura standing in front of where she leant,

"what have I done now?" Jane said raising an eyebrow at the sexy M.E's statement.

"You haven't made plans with me tonight? How dare you!" As Jane went to defend herself Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's belt buckle pulling her in close, moving her head so their lips were almost touching so they could feel each other's words in their mouths as they spoke.

"Is this how Casey had you earlier, close like this?"

"Yeah, but he never looked near as sexy" Jane wanted to kiss her so much but was enjoying the desire and the want more, she could feel her arousal throbbing between her legs as she felt Maura's delicate fingers slowly undo her belt bulk, a shot of arousal made Jane's knee's weak.

"Am I making you wet" Maura looked deep into Jane's eyes and just before she answered she push her hand down the front of the detectives trousers and into her lace boxers, using her other hand to wrap round Jane and pull her in tight.

Jane couldn't help but let out a moan as she felt Maura's index finger run up her wet folds, Jane placed kisses and sucked lightly on the M.E's neck as she massaged her clit. Jane just started to trust against the hand that was pressed down the front of her trousers when it was abruptly removed along with the one holding Jane close against Maura. Jane looked down "What.." But Jane was left speechless, just as she went to ask why she had stopped Maura leaned against the wall of the elevator and spread her legs wider, she ran her hand up her thigh until she took her dress up to reveal a gorgeous pink lace thong, she pulled it to the side and ran her finger through her wet folds. Jane watched in amazement "oh my god Maura" as she leaned forward to kiss her Maura placed her index finger of her left hand, which was covered with her arousal into Jane's mouth and placed her finger covered in Jane in her mouth. Jane sucked hard on Maura's finger, making sure to get all of her girlfriends amazing taste. Maura kissed Jane passionately and before Jane could even buckle her trousers again the doors were opening at the bullpen and Maura stepped out "so are you free tonight?"

"Rizzoli!" Jane was startled as she left the elevator still trying to get herself in order

"Korsack, whats happening?" still trying to regain a regular breathing pattern after her surprisingly naughty and secret moment in the elevator with Maura who was now in the bullpen and talking to Frost.

"we've got him Jane, it's Foremen, Just about to call in the entry team, Casey's tagging along with us" Just at the Casey appeared from round the corner. When Jane and Maura returned to the lab after their talk in the toilets Casey had made it clear that he knew who Jane was in a relationship but that it wasn't for him to gossip or judge, Jane was grateful for his understanding and his discretion, however under the orders of Korsack, Jane stayed at the precinct while the entry team headed off to arrest Foreman.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane stood leaning against the cold metal autopsy table watching Maura as she started her autopsy on Lieutenant Foreman, as the entry team had gone to arrest him the previous evening it was assumed that he had blown himself up before they could get to him. Jane wondered if there was really more to it than what met the eye but she was too distracted by Maura in her black scrubs. Although she enjoyed her expensive clothing and accessories Jane found her very sexy when she was in her black scrubs. Maura looked up to make eye contact with Jane as she felt her eyes underdressing her, as they made eye contact they still never spoke a word only smiling softly at each other, a smile that Jane could feel run through her whole body.

"Hey" Casey startled them both from their moment together as he entered the morgue "tragedy all round if you ask me" Jane leaned back again crossing her arms, still deep in thought "at least he never took anyone else with him". "I'm going to tell private Campbell myself, he should know its over" Casey said as he turned to leave the morgue "I'll tag along for moral support" Jane turned to Maura as she left giving her a soft smile that said so much to them both.

Over at Private Campbell's apartment Jane received a call from Maura, she had discovered that Lieutenant Foreman hadn't died from the explosion after all, Jane knew exactly who it was and felt her blood turn cold as Private Campbell looked at her. Knowing he had been caught he reached into a backpack and pulled out a grenade, "I loved her" Gary pleaded trying to explain how it was an accident that he shot Abbey "What did you blow her up for?" Jane was unsympathetic sensing there was more to this than simply covering up a genuine accident. As he stood there holding the grenade Jane felt all her feelings or Maura running through her, Gary could blow them up at any moment and she had never told her she loved her, never got the chance to tell anyone how she felt or got to plan their future together. She couldn't let this happen and she knew Maura would never forgive her for putting herself in such danger, she needed to get that grenade and to be able to live out the future of holidays, parties, engagements, marriage and even children with her Maura. Jane stepped forward talking to Gary and she reached out and grabbed his hand clutching the grenade as Casey beat him to the ground, she had seen many battles in her career and was unable to even guess at how many times she had had a gun pointed at her but throughout them all, even the shooting, that was the scariest moment because she knew she had so much to live for.

"Hey" once back up arrived Jane knew she needed to call Maura, she would know what had happened at the apartment and no matter how much she had been told that Jane was ok she would never believe it until she seen or heard her voice. "Jane, are you ok, I was so worried about you Korsack told me what happened" Worry rippled through her crackling voice, Jane knew she was on the edge of tears.

"Babe, I'm ok. I'm heading back to the station are you still there?", "Yes Jane", "I just need to do some paper work then I'll be ready to head home. See you soon"

"I'll come up and meet you Jane"

"Ok"

Back at the station Jane had decided it was time to go through her cards and presents from her shooting. When she had arrive back in the bullpen last week her desk was littered with cards and even a police bear dressed as Jane occupied the space, She read one of the cards aloud "Your my hero", so distracted she never heard the foot steps behind her that usually makes her heart skip a beat, "your mine too" the blonde ME said as she leaned against Jane's desk. Jane looked up at Maura and remembered everything that she was so scared she would miss out on if Gary had let off that grenade, "I was so scared Maura and I did it anyway", Maura looked down into Jane's eyes feeling the same anguish over today's events, she looked up briefly to make sure they were alone then met Jane's lips, not in a rushed way but a slow and passionate kiss. Her girlfriend was safe and she had their whole future in front of them but she wanted to slowly enjoy her girlfriend's gentle lips as much as she could. Maura could hear Korsack and Frost in the faint distant but risked one last kiss before they entered the room pulling away and sharing a soft smile, replying their secret moment before they entered the room.

"Here she is the hero of the hour!" Korsack said as her headed for his desk, "Again!" Frost pointed out before heading over to Jane's desk where Maura remained perched on the edge, their legs touching. "I say drinks" Frost said clasping his hands with enthusiasm, usually Jane would jump at the opportunity but remembering the moment in the elevator earlier she only wanted to go home with Maura. Maura looked down at her, "I'm up for a glass of wine or two", Jane was shocked she thought Maura would have made an excuse to get out of it straight away, "what about you old man, want to take one of those sports jackets out on the town" Frost said as he headed over to Korsack doing 80's dance moves around him. When Frost's back was turned Jane took the opportunity to give Maura her 'What are you doing eye's?', only to receive Maura's 'Come one let's do it face' Jane knew that Maura was playing a game with Jane, making her wait as long as she could but Jane could play games and if they involved Maura she was willing to play along. They all got up and headed out Korsack and Frost still bickering in front, "I know what you're doing" Jane said into Maura's ear as they dragged behind, "Oh you do detective" Maura turned her head and gave her a slight wink as she laced her hand around Jane's back to grab her ass "Jane purred into Maura's ear "wait till I get you home". Although Jane wanted to tell the whole world how happy she was she was slightly turned on by the secret that none of their friends or family had clicked onto yet, not that she was going to tell Maura that.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane woke first with Maura still naked in her arms, she lay there feeling content as she felt Maura breathing against her, as soon as Jane woke it was her usual routine to get out of bed straight away, Maura knew this about Jane and always advised how laying for a minute or two would be better for her but as she thought about getting up she realised that there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be no matter how hungry or how intense her craving for coffee, she wanted Maura more.

The night before had been an evening of secret foreplay and stolen glances across the table, Frankie had come to join them all at the dirty robber resulting in the night lasting longer than planned. When Korsack, Frost and Frankie headed for the jukebox Maura and Jane made their exit, Jane clutching Maura's hand as soon as they were outside "Take me home Jane" Jane looked back at the dirty robber before pulling Maura up close to her and placing a kiss on her lips "I've been wanting to reach across the table and do that all night, let's get you home I'll call a cab" Jane reached for her phone to call a cab to Maura's house "No Jane take me to your bed" Still pressed up close to Jane Maura seemed more sexy than ever, her request to be taken to Jane's bed sent a wave of arousal through Jane's body.

As Korsack and Frost argued over what to play Frankie took a moment to check out the new couple sitting in the booth, he couldn't help but smile at his sisters evident happiness as she sat opposite Maura their hands stretched across the table lacing their fingers in each other's. Maura leaned forward and said something to Jane, then they both grabbed their things and left without speaking or gesturing to the rest of the group, Frankie watched until they reached the street and Jane pulled Maura close. Frankie had never seen Jane look so happy, she was always so angry and sarcastic but now she was just sarcastic in a new way, although he couldn't imagine what Angela would have to say about it. "Hey where did they two go?" Frost said as he turned around, "Not sure, Jane said she was tired probably caught a cab with Maura" Frankie wasn't ready to let everyone speculate about his sisters happiness just yet, well not until Jane was willing to inform everyone herself.

Jane had begun to nod off again as she felt Maura wriggle in her embrace to face her, she could feel her studying her face before opening one eye. "Good morning" Maura was so bright and full of energy first thing in the morning, Jane replied only with a playful grunt and pulled Maura tight. They were soon disturbed by their embrace when Jane's phone started ringing in her jeans pocket "If this is work I have the flu" she said leaving the bed and heading for her jeans which were lying at the foot of Jane's bed where Maura had left them after pulling them off the previous evening "Lover's flu" Maura said with a cheeky smile "Was that a joke?" Jane glanced at the phone "Its Ma, why is she calling this early, Hey Ma! …What? Why are you whispering I can't hear you" Angela stood in Maura's kitchen, exactly how it had been left the previous day and noted her car wasn't in the drive and had never returned the night before "Janie, Maura never came home last night" Jane looked up to the bed where Maura now lay seductively with the sheet only covering her lower half "I'm sure she is fine Ma, she'll have stayed over at a friends or something" Jane was now feeling distracted by the naked women in her bed "Janie maybe she has a boyfriend, you know maybe they'll have a friend for you", "I've got to go Ma, Maura's fine, I'm mean she's probably fine, bye" Jane tossed the phone to the side and headed for Maura. "You are so distracting" Maura looked at Jane confused "What? In a good way" Jane leaned in to kiss Maura "of course in a good way, no lets go over last night when you gave me the most amazing orgasm ever".

The couple spent the morning and most of the afternoon wrapped up in each other in bed, between making love they talked about their past, their present and most of all their future "you know she's going to be most hurt about the grandchildren, I'm sure she had this little idea that I would leave the force and have this little army of kids, a picket fence and a little guest house on the side from where she can interfere from" Jane laughed as she narrated the story with her hands, "Maura removed her head from Jane's chest to be able to look her in the eye "Don't you want kids?" Maura had a sort of sadness in her eyes

"Well yeah but I'm no doctor but I know that it's kind of impossible"

"Impossible to conceive a child which would be a biological match to both of us Jane but not impossible for us to have a child. There are all kinds of ways adoption, sperm donor…" Maura was cut off before she could say any more, "So you want kids?" Jane had a slight grin on her face, she never seen herself as a mother although everyone had always told her she had such a mothering instinct she always thought it had be knocked out of her from the years of babysitting Frankie and Tommy, however she never seen herself being with someone like Maura and wanting to change her dreams just to see that smile on her face again at the thought of them having a family. "Right so how many grandchildren should I tell my mother to expect?" Maura resumed her position on Jane's chest "Just two, and I already have the picket fence and your mother in the guest house" Maura laughed "you're getting good at the jokes" Jane laughed as she lay playing with Maura's hair as Maura laced her fingers through her spare hand.

"I wasn't going to go because of work but I feel like we can do with a break now, I a benefit dinner this weekend, would you accompany me to it?" Maura tighten her grip of Jane's hand as if silently pleading, "Accompany you as…?" Jane left the question open, waiting for Maura to finish the sentence but when she looked down at Maura her heart beating fast while waiting on the answer, Maura's face suddenly looked embarrassed. Maura got up from the bed and grabbed Jane's white shirt to cover her naked body although she was comfortable being naked in front of Jane Maura felt she was covering up her feelings, as if her heart was exposed to the world. She loved Jane and she didn't want to hurt her but she was still anxious about ruining the continuous moment that they seemed to live in "Jane, I would like you to accompany me as my girlfriend although I still don't feel like the time is correct to share this with our family and close friends, there is too much at stake with them". Jane could feel her heart picking up pace as she got up from the bed, grabbing a tank top and pants from the floor, she knew what she was going to say and how she was going to say it but she couldn't stop herself, why couldn't she tell people, was thing just going to be some exotic fling and Jane's going to be left heartbroken "too much at stake? What I'm not enough to risk it for?" Maura stood now at the opposite side of Jane's bedroom as she inhaled deep, she almost knew how Jane would react but hoped she would understand. "Jane, it's not that I pick them over you it's…" But Jane cut in first "you know what Maura maybe this was a big mistake! Don't worry you won't need to tell anyone anything" before Maura could say another word she turned on her heel and headed for the shower. Before Jane turned the shower on she heard her front door slam loudly, "what have a done?!"


End file.
